


Perfect Presents

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986), Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, The Nutcracker Prince (1990)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Perfect presents for my godchildren,'' Herr Drosselmeyer muttered as he frowned in a dark hall. A finger tapped the corner of his mouth repeatedly. It was almost Christmas and time wasn't on Drosselmeyer's side.





	Perfect Presents

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

''Perfect presents for my godchildren,'' Herr Drosselmeyer muttered as he frowned in a dark hall. A finger tapped the corner of his mouth repeatedly. It was almost Christmas and time wasn't on Drosselmeyer's side.

Perhaps Drosselmeyer was able to create toys that represented Fritz and Clara. One thoughtful expression formed. He glanced at Fritz's bedroom first. There were many stuffed animals scattered on the floor. Dogs. Rodents. He recognized a few toys he created for Fritz some time ago.  
Drosselmeyer remembered Fritz sometimes pursuing Clara with a toy rodent. Pure mischief.

As for Clara? There were a few ballerina toys. Other types of dolls.

Drosselmeyer recalled viewing Clara dancing by her parents sometimes. Just like a ballerina. ''Hmmm.'' After he went to his workshop, he gathered the materials for the perfect presents. He worked through the evening and into the morning. His eye settled on the finished projects. A sudden smile appeared.

It was Christmas when Drosselmeyer appeared near Clara and Fritz. He nodded and tilted his hat forward. ''Perfect presents representing my godchildren,'' he informed them.

After Drosselmeyer reached into his cloak, he revealed the presents and gave them to Fritz with Clara.

A ballerina remained in Clara's arms as she smiled.

Puzzled, Drosselmeyer tilted his head to one side when Fritz scowled.

''Godfather, you see me as a rat?'' Fritz muttered as he held a toy rodent.

Drosselmeyer had no idea about the answer while his eye widened.

THE END


End file.
